Destiny Awaits (Revise)
by heartstringlanterns
Summary: Living survivor of her family's murder, Florence has nothing left to live for. Even with the aid of the government and police her fears that the murderer will come back for her. Her only wish was to be somewhere safe, protected and to be cared and loved for again. She has her wish granted. 2011 Cartoon.


Summary: Living survivor of her family's murder, Florence has nothing left to live for. Even with the aid of the government and police her fears that the murderer will come back for her. Her only wish was to be somewhere safe, protected and to be cared and loved for again. She has her wish granted.

A/N: I AM ALIVE AND SO IS THIS STORY! There will be some changes because I wanted to fix the plot. I was happy that the hacker from my previous account-AliceDelaRosas-didn't screw my page much. KARMA BITCH, SERVES YOU RIGHT WHOEVER YOU ARE!

Disclaimer: I'm only going mention this once, I don't want to repeat this in every chapter. I DO NOT OWN THUNDERCATS ONLY THE OC'S AND PLOT.

**Π**

Chapter 1: Don't look back and don't hold your breath edited: (2/19/2017)

A rectangular alarm clock went off, a pale looking hand reached out to it and ceased it's insistent ringing.

A faint groan came from beneath the covers as the person underneath pushed it off of them. Messy strawberry blonde shoulder length hair scratched their head in frustration as a pair of golden amber colored eyes looked on to their surrounding in dull disinterest. This permanent expression will forever remain on the persons face, dull, lifeless, fear and hopelessness.

Their name; Florence Brook Goodfair.

Ever since that night, when that notorious serial killer and murderer unfortunately choose her family to target, killed them in the slowest, most painful ways unimaginable, leaving her last. She had been fourteen at the time.

That horrible event only happened a year ago. To say that the girl was coping was undisclosed, but she has been attending to her rehabilitation sessions three times every two weeks.

Sighing the girl picked herself off the bed and made her way to her window to open her curtains. Lighting up her dark room.

After making her bed she then moved on to her daily routine as she heads towards the bathroom across the hall to take a nice warm shower.

**Π**

After her bath and wearing a comfy thin white cotton sweater, blue jeans and indoor slippers, Florence made her way towards the kitchen to make herself some brunch. She could have made herself a little more breakfast worthy meal but she was the only one in the house. No need to spoil the food.

Ever since the murder incident last year she has spent all her time in a descent economy sized home. One master bedroom, two guest rooms, two bathrooms, a powder room, a kitchen interconnected to the dining room, a living room and a backyard.

All of her parents and her older sisters insurance we're all given to her to access as she pleases via debit card. It was the first time Florence held that much money. And she doesn't know what to do with it other than buy food, some clothes, a few items bought here and there for her pleasure and time. It was supposed to be her older sisters to inherit but with the circumstances and the fact that she and her older brother before her were still attending school at the time.

Moving towards the living to watch something while she ate. Though her mind can't help but wander on what she will draw next or draw at all. This was one of her ways in coping: drawing. Indulging in the arts. She was no painter like Picasso or an engineering genius like Leonardo when it came to designing machines or in her case mechas. She was self-taught and was aided by her big sister for any pointers.

After the movie was finished and rolling over to commercials, Florence washed, cleaned and put away the dishes that she used and headed back to the living. Before she could even sit down and change the channel to watch her favorite cartoon the doorbell rang.

Curious but afraid, Florence went towards the hall towards the front door but not without her pepper spray and Taser gun. It could have been just the neighbors, yes. They tend to visit her and check up on her to make sure she was alright. But here was also the fact that it could have been her family's killer.

Peeking into the eye hole she saw a man in his thirties. His aging brown hair was slightly messy and shaggy, his face has an unshaven look and he was dressed in a blue buttoned Polo tucked into some slacks and he had a briefcase with him.

Florence's heart stopped and sunk and fear bubbled over. Despite looking like any working samaritan she recognizes that face. It was forever engraved in her memory unfortunately.

Getting her breathing back to normal as the doorbell kept ringing, she held opened the door as she kept the barrel lock in place.

"Who is it?", she spoke as calmly as she could.

The man's gruff and cold voice replied with as much sweetness as it could. "Good day miss. I'm here on selling household goods that can be used in your home to lift the everyday obstacles. Shall we discuss the merchandises inside so that you may be interested to buy?"

Florence was about to spa the door in his face but played it off cool. No need to start panicking yet. Not until she gets help from the police.

"I'm sorry but my parents aren't here. Sorry. Maybe next time." **_'I doubt there will be a next time.'_** She replied with an afterthought as she proceeded to close the door. But a foot caught it, blocking it from closing.

"I'm afraid I can't, sweetheart. I ain't done having some fun with you yet." The man leered as he breathed down her face.

Acting on impulse Florence slammed the door on him, hurting his hand and foot and ran towards her room upstairs as she gave herself some time to make a run for it.

Reaching her room she quickly locked it with the barrel locks and then proceeded to grab her emergency duffle bag filled with the things she needed. She screamed when her door banged from the man trying to get inside.

"C'mon out, princess. Let's have some fun. Where's your sense of fun?" He cackled and he kept banging the door open.

With no time to waste, Florence strapped her bag on tight and made a beeline towards her window. Opening it she began to scale down the hanging wall planter and down towards the backyard. She then hightailed it into the woods behind her home. There was a road that lead into town once she crossed.

Branches slapped at her face and arms and the hot summer days had cooled off considerably in the last few minutes.

 ** _Storm._**

At that moment a clap of thunder rang through the air. A fat drop of rain was her only warning before a downpour drench the land and she quickly became soaked to the bone.

She had no umbrella but that was least of her worries. She continued deeper into the woods when she heard screaming from where she came. She then came upon a small creek, the one that she hadn't been to in weeks. It was shallow, she remembered, not even ankle deep. So with no other thought she trudged through it. More than willing to exchange wet clothes and shoes for more space between her and her family's killer.

Her second step was all it took. Everything happened in a blur. One minute she was running, the next, she was completely underwater.

 ** _'How?'_** She tried to figure out.

Somehow she was in a hole. How a hole ended up in an ankle deep creek, she had no idea, but she managed to fall into it all the same. Her eyes opened in the water and began to panic. She looked up and saw what looked like roots above her head, but the roots became thicker.

The more Florence fought the further from the surface she ended up. Her need for air became desperate, her mind began to feel fuzzy. She saw the small red fishes of the creek swimming above her, the circle of light that was the sky was receding. Her arms couldn't even break the edge of the hole, much less the surface of the water.

 ** _'I'm drowning.'_** She realized. **_'It looks like... I'll be joining my family soon enough._** '

Florence then closed her eyes waiting for death to come.

 _Oh no you don't young lady. I'm not letting you die now that we're getting you back._

A/N: AND THAT'S THE RE-WRITTEN CHAPTER. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND ILL SEE YOU GUYS IN THE NEXT ONE.


End file.
